Billetera Vacía
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: —¿Oro? ¿Perdón, Misao-san? —Ahora sí no entendía, ¿de compras? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Él no necesitaba. —Escúchame bien, Himura, sino quieres que le diga a Kaoru que sabes todo de ella. Desde cuántos lunares tiene, su masa muscular, peso, edad, nombre completo y hasta su talla de sostén entonces camina sin protestar. Nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar. [Humor]


Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Advertencia:** AU, OoC [principalmente en Kenshin] y... Billetera vacía.

**Notas de Autor: **Ah, cómo me costó este mini-oneshot/viñeta, demasiado para mi gusto.

¡Regalo para mi pan cremoso del fandom de Inu! ¡Te quiero, querida!

En fin, los dejo con el pequeño one-shot.

—Diálogos—.

—_Pensamientos_—.

—"Frases**"**—.

—**«**_Recuerdos_**»**—.

**Bi**lle**te**ra **V**ac**ía.**

•

•

Por: Miss Bunny Bany.

•

•

_Acto único._

Kenshin bailaba de un lado al otro. Otro año empezaba, otro año de secundaria. ¡Iba a ver otra vez a su Kaoru! Y por eso estaba saltando como mariposa. Vería el dulce rostro de su amada, olería su perfume, caminaría a su lado, la tomaría de la mano, miraría su corpulenta figura de niña buena... Por supuesto que no lo haría de forma directa pues conociéndola sabía que haría algo como cachetearlo y le meterle el boken por donde no le entraba el sol, sencillamente no, tenía que mantener su imagen bien pulcra de cualquier perversidad.

Iba a soltar un grito de tono un macho alfa peludo en período de felicidad... Entiéndase, un grito de puta; sin embargo, su hermano Battousai entró antes de que este activara su súper bocina humana para soltar su gritillo. Obviamente no iba a soltar el grito de mariposón. ¿Para qué este lo mirara como si tuviera algo en la cara y aparte lo grabara para hacerle bullying todo el año? No, ni muerto.

—Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte.

Tenía una cara tétrica y Kenshin, como buen conocedor de los gestos de su hermano, se levantó juicioso a hacer todo lo que ordenaba su pequeño y sangriento hermano menor. Si se molestaba este ardería Troya junto con él y no quería comenzar el año con el pie izquierdo.

Kenshin y Battousai no llevaban una relación cariñosa. Vivían el típico ciclo de hermano mayor y hermano menor que se joden hasta la muerte pero muy en el fondo de sus corazones se caían bien. Sin embargo, sus peleas se diferenciaban a las de otros hermanos porque eran unas donde se implicaban los puños, las haladas de cabellos, las espadas, los martillos, los mordiscos perrunos, la abuelita de la esquina y cualquier objeto corto-punzante que se encontraba por su camino.

Lo que ambos odiaban, era que los confundieran a cada segundo... ¡Eran distintos por favor! Hasta un simio se daba cuenta de que no eran la misma persona. Con alguno que otro rasgo facial parecido, pero no totalmente iguales; tenían personalidades distintas, muy distintas. A la única que Battousai no la rebanaba como pavo en navidad por confundir a la pareja en más de una ocasión era a Tomoe, porque si intentaba algo esta lo mataría posteriormente con una tortura silenciosa y fría, como ella.

Cuando los Himura llegaron a su ilustre institución notaron algo muy grato, muy bello, hermoso, enviado desde lo más alto del cielo... Por eso no pudieron evitar que de sus narices saliera un chorrito de sangre.

—_Blancas._

Pensaron al mismo tiempo al ver la "buena vista" de las bragas de Tomoe y Kaoru subiendo las escaleras. Una vista luminosa, y no porque les estaba pegando el sol en toda la cara, sino porque era la primera vez en muchos años que no veían algo tan magnífico. Ambos ignoraban el aura asesina que emanaba a un lado de ellos, hasta que Battousai murmuró unas cosas impuras.

_Crack_

Escucharon ambos, era el músculo de facial de alguien rompiéndose. Sabían que alguien los iba a castrar con una cuchara al girarse. No eran tan estúpidos para encarar al endemoniado ser detrás de ellos así que, sin dar ni siquiera una breve explicación echaron a correr hacia su aula.

—¡Calenturientos de quinta! ¡Dejen qué les ponga las manos encima para que sepan lo que es bueno!

—Gastas saliva, Misao. A esos no se les quita lo pervertido ni aunque los metan a monasterio _—_Misao suspiró, mas se le curvó una sonrisa tipo "zero"* muy maligna para el gusto de Megumi. Nada bueno les venía a esos dos.

—Tengo una idea... _—_Sin más se echó a andar a toda prisa al aula, sería un día larguísimo.

Misao lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentarse en el puesto de al lado de los pelirrojos, junto con su amiga-hermana del alma Kaoru, a escuchar... Mejor dicho: a pretender escuchar la clase de matemáticas porque muchos hasta estaban jugando con los lápices de colores. No era una clase muy entretenida a decir verdad.

Después de varios minutos en su propio mundo, Kenshin decidió dirigir su mirada a lo que estaba haciendo Battousai, la cosa curiosa es que este estaba "prestando atención a clases"... Oh, espléndido, por fin sus ojos violáceos veían algo inédito jamás antes visto. ¿Debía tomarle una foto y subirla a _facebook_?

—Es raro verte concentrado en la clase, Battousai _—_dijo con voz ronca, sin ninguna intención en entablar conversación con su hermano. Aunque él lo tomó como: Bienvenido a una nueva conversación estéril, ¿quiere incoherencias para llevar? ¿O va a botar las palabras aquí mismo?

—¿Me ves cara de que deseo verle la cara a esa anciana? Sólo vengo a hacer como si prestara atención a la profesora _—_contestó con desdén, sabiendo que su hermano iba a comenzar con ese celestial sermón enviado desde el cielo; porque él era un angelito enviado por Dios para joderle la existencia.

Kenshin decidió ignorar la insípida actitud del menor y volver a fijar su vista en la pizarra, en las tantas palabras acumuladas en ella; palabras que no se aprendería en una sola hora de clase. La profesora hablaba como un radio programado. Todo estudiado detalladamente para no cometer ningún error a la hora de explicarle a sus estudiantes lo que debían hacer, como un robot.

Cuando la clase terminó, Battousai se fue directo con Tomoe, su eterna enamorada. Dejando a su hermano solo a la deriva de una buena golpiza por parte de una persona llamada Misao. Sin ganas de ser amedrentado ese día por la culpa de cierto ambarino, se dirigió de manera "sigilosa" a la puerta; para no toparse con la joven, claro está.

—¡Himura! _—_Ahí su huida se fue al carajo_—. _Te estaba buscando.

El pelirrojo empezó a sudar frío, no quiso voltearse y encontrar a Kaoru con la azabache botando fuego por la boca como un dragón. Era muy joven para morir en la lava de Kaoru. Inhaló de forma leve, se giró con lentitud y le mostró a la Makimachi su mejor sonrisa convincente.

—¿Sucede algo, Misao-san? _—_Misao frunció el ceño. Esa sonrisa estúpida de Kenshin se iba a esfumar en unos cuantos segundos, lo juraba. Su plan de limpiar económicamente a Kenshin estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Himura, Himura, Himura... _—_Si algo odiaba más, a parte de las tantas cosas que hacía esta, era la manera tan repetitiva que decía su apellido cuando estaba molesta o simplemente quería algo. Por la cara de la azabache deducía que era la segunda opción_—._Vamos de compras _—_Yle jaló fuertemente el brazo.

—¿Oro? ¿Perdón, Misao-san? _—_Ahora sí no entendía, ¿de compras? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Él no necesitaba.

—Escúchame bien, Himura, sino quieres que le diga a Kaoru que sabes todo de ella. Desde cuántos lunares tiene, su masa muscular, peso, edad, nombre completo y hasta su talla de sostén entonces camina sin protestar. Nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar.

Y ahí la billetera de Kenshin Himura murió.

En el trayecto se toparon con Okina, como siempre Misao regañándolo y diciéndole que estaba gordo, mientras este se defendía diciendo: **"**No estoy gordo, esto —señalando el estómago—. Es chocolate en su materia prima... ¡Pura fibra!**"**

También buscó a Kaoru y lo amenazaba a cada minuto con decirle a la kendoka sobre sus exuberantes gustos hacia ella. El pobre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Acorralado por la azabache.

Compraron distintas prendas de ropa, collares, anillos y demás. Todo con él dinero del pelirrojo. Cuando Kaoru le preguntaba a Misao si no era mucho abuso le contestaba que Himura lo hacía encantado. Todo el fin de semana de compras, el Himura cargaba con incontables bolsas de ropa, sin descanso alguno. Parecía un burro de carga mientras veía cómo malgastaban sus ahorros de varios meses.

La puerta de la casa explotó, por así decirlo, gracias a la intromisión de Kenshin en la casa. Battousai lo miró con su café en la mano, estaba hecho un asco. Por el aspecto tan demacrado que cargaba le dieron una paliza divina, con las ropas rasgadas, sudor corriéndole por la frente...

_¡Flash! _Escuchó Kenshin. Levantó la vista débilmente y era el condenado de Battousai tomándole una foto a él. Pero ni le quedaban ganas de hablar, sólo balbucear: —_Ella viene por mí—._ A cada segundo y como si de una película de terror hubiera salido.

—Y... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Ajá, Himura Battousai rompiendo el hielo, encantador. Lástima queno era una cita donde hace unos cuantos segundos estaba, sino un suplicio muy grande.

—Se me acabó el dinero —contestó, con voz seca. Necesitaba agua. Correr dos mil quinientos metros en ocho minutos era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba vacío por dentro.

—¿Y?

Para Battousai no era malo que se le acabara el dinero en una cita, sino todo lo contrario. A Tomoe le tocaba pagar todas las cuentas de los restaurantes al que iban y eso le gustaba. Se podría decir que ambos la pasaban bien.

—Vienen por mí —el de ojos ámbar pensó que estaba delirando por el calor que hacía hasta que escuchó a fuera de la casa esa voz que se reconocía a kilómetros de distancia gritando: **"**¡Kenshin Himura, tienes cinco segundos para salir de ahí! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Pervertido!**"**

_Kaoru Kamiya._

La única con una voz imponente que se atrevería a reventarle los tímpanos por medio de gritos llenos de furia. Sea lo que sea que había hecho su hermano, ya ni rezar lo salvaría de una muerte segura a manos de la azabache.

—Te llevaré flores a tu tumba, mi hermano —palmeó con suavidad la espalda del otro pelirrojo, quien estaba de piedra frente a la puerta.

Y ahí Kenshin, junto con su billetera, murió.

Escrito: 4-1-15

Beteado, Akari Yumei: 20-1-15


End file.
